Kawaii
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Shikamaru was relaxing when someone came over. One Shot ShikaTema R


Okay I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does. It's been a while since I've written a ShikaTema fanfic. Anyways I hope you guys like it though it's probably not well done. Anyways let's get this fanfic started lol.

_**Kawaii:**_

Shikamaru was in his favorite spot as he watched the clouds with his hands behind his head. He could stay there all day just then he heard a voice.

"So this is where you were?" A female voice said. Shikamaru got up and looked at the figure.

"Temari! What brings you here?" Shikamaru asked as he walked over towards her.

"I had some free time. I wanted to see you before I had to go to a meeting with Godaime-sama about some business and maybe get some help with some projects." Temari replied. Shikamaru stopped in front of her.

"Sounds like you have a lot on your hands." Shikamaru said. Temari nodded her head.

"Yeah but they'll slowly get better." Temari said. Shikamaru agreed with her.

"True. Everything's always slow but that shouldn't matter, anyways would you like to do something?" Shikamaru asked. Temari gave a small smile as she nodded her head.

"Yeah that's true and sure I would love to do something. What did you have in mind?" Temari asked.

"We could take a stroll down the park. Maybe go to the shopping area of Konoha." Shikamaru replied Temari thought for a moment.

"We could do both. I probably wouldn't have time to do anything once the meeting starts." Temari said. Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Sounds good to me." Shikamaru replied. Shikamaru took Temari's hand into his. Temari slightly blushed, Shikamaru and Temari walked down the stairs and into the city. Shikamaru and slowly made their way to the park Shikamaru still holding Temari's hand as she held his had into hers. She looked at him she could remember the day when she first fought with him in the Chunin exam. She thought that he was an easy win but in the end he lost by forfeit but he had the strategy and the brains of a Chunin.

"Shikamaru." Temari said Shikamaru looked over towards her.

"Nani?" Shikamaru asked.

"I know this maybe odd talking about this at a time like this but..." Temari hesitated a bit. Shikamaru continued to look at her.

"What is it Temari?" Shikamaru asked as she stopped walking. Temari looked at him.

"Well...Do you remember the Chunin exam?" Temari asked. Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Yes I remember it." Shikamaru replied.

"I was wondering what your thought about me was...?" Temari asked her voice trailed off. Shikamaru looked at Temari. He dug deep in his memories to try and bring out his thoughts when he first fought with Temari.

"I thought of quitting right away I didn't want to fight. Had a feeling that you were a lot stronger then me but then I had second thoughts. I thought with my strategies I could have a winning chance." Shikamaru replied as he looked away from Temari.

"But in the end I forfeit but I became a Chunin." Shikamaru said Temari never took her eyes from him.

"You know Shikamaru you were strong and when you caught me in your Kage mane jutsu I thought you'd finish me." Temari said. Shikamaru looked at her.

"That was the only way I could get you from attacking me and give me time to forfeit." Shikamaru said.

"You still beat me." Temari replied.

"I guess." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru come on be more confident." Temari said as she put her hand on his shoulder. Shikamaru gave a small grin and then nodded his head.

"Thanks." Shikamaru said as Temari smiled. The two continued to walk as they slowly came to the park. There were a lot of people in the park that day.

"I never seen a park this full of people before." Temari said.

"It's usually like this during this time of day." Shikamaru replied as he slightly scratched the back of his head. He looked at Temari.

"You know we could come back some other time." Shikamaru said. Temari looked at Shikamaru and shook her head.

"No it's fine Shikamaru." Temari replied.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked Temari nodded her head.

"I'm sure." Temari replied.

"Okay." Shikamaru said with a small grin. The two continued to walk through the park until Shikamaru stopped.

"Shikamaru?" Temari said.

"Temari could you close your eyes?" Shikamaru asked. Temari gave a few blinks.

"Ummm..." Temari said Shikamaru looked at her and gave a smile.

"Don't worry I won't let you get lost." Shikamaru said Temari continued to look at her and then nodded her head slowly.

"Okay." Temari replied she slowly closed her eyes as Shikamaru took her hand and lead her. While they were walking Temari could smell something that was light and sweet.

"I wonder where Shikamaru's taking me." Temari thought to herself. Shikamaru came to a stop as Temari bumped into him.

"Gomen..." Temari said as Shikamaru smiled.

"It's okay I should of told you we were going to stop." Shikamaru said.

"Are we where you wanted to bring me?" Temari asked.

"We are but wait a bit longer." Shikamaru said as Temari nodded her head.

"Okay." Temari replied. Shikamaru gently put his hands on her shoulders and moved her a bit. Temari slightly blushed she could only imagine what's going on. Shikamaru stood behind Temari and smiled. He lowered his lips towards her ear.

"You can open them now." Shikamaru said gently. Temari slightly blushed she never heard Shikamaru speak so gently before. Shi nodded her head and slowly opened her eyes. What she saw made her eyes go wide. She never seen anything so beautiful like this. There was rows and rows of Sakura trees each one of them were in full bloom.

"Shikamaru I've never seen anything like this. It's so beautiful." Temari said Shikamaru gave a smile.

"I'm glad you think so." Shikamaru replied. Temari turned to look at him. He brought his hand on her cheek Temari blushed and slowly brought her hand and put it on top of his.

"I wasn't sure if I would be able to bring you here but you came in when you came to seem me which I'm glad you did." Shikamaru said.

"You mean you were thinking about me while looking at the clouds?" Temari asked. Shikamaru blushed and nodded his head.

"Hai. I really wanted to show you this." Shikamaru replied. Temari smiled she never thought he would think of her after being away for so long. It does seem that he thought about her a lot as she thought of him. He was the only man she ever felt so light and warm.

"I'm glad that we were able to come it's not often I get to see something like this." Temari said. Shikamaru slowly gotten closer to her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Shikamaru said. He slowly lowered his lips towards her lips. Temari blushed when their lips met Shikamaru brought his arms around Temari and brought her closer to him Temari put her arms around him replying to the kiss. The two stayed like that the Sakura petals falling around them some of the petals fell on them.

Shikamaru deepened the kiss his tongue slipped through their lips Temari became redder. Shikamaru's tongue teased Temari she wasn't sure what to think but her body did as she replied. Their tongue teased one another they didn't want this to end. Shikamaru slowly pulled away. Temari looked at him her cheeks were red still. Shikamaru gave a soft look brining his hand to her cheek.

"Temari I know this doesn't sound like me at all I know but would you wait for me?" Shikamaru asked Temari's looked changed a bit.

"I would wait for you...But why are you asking me this?" Temari asked. Shikamaru's gaze fell towards the ground his hand fell to his side. Temari slowly brought her hand and placed it gently on his cheek. His gaze went to her.

"Shikamaru please tell me I don't want to be left in the dark." Temari said Shikamaru looked at her, he never tore his gaze from her.

"It's because I don't feel like I'm not fit to be the type of man you can fully put faith into..." Shikamaru said. Temari's look changed as it soften. She shook her head at his comment.

"Shikamaru please don't say something like that...I...I like the way you are I don't want you to change..." Temari replied her face becoming red. Shikamaru gave a smile.

"Temari thank you." Shikamaru said Temari gave a smile she leaned towards him and kissed him. He was a bit surprised but it was okay with him since it was someone he had strong feeling for. He replied the kiss this time it was short as Temari slowly pulled away.

"Gomen..." Temari said. Shikamaru shook his head.

"You don't have to be." Shikamaru replied as he brought his hand up and picked out the Sakura petal from her hair.

"We should head into town." Shikamaru said. Temari nodded her head. She took Shikamaru's hand into hers as he held her had. The two walked around town. The two walked into a few shops Temari got a few things to take back home. Once they were done Shikamaru walked her to the inn she was staying at.

"Shikamaru thank you for everything." Temari said with a smile Shikamaru smiled back.

"Your welcome. Maybe when you're not so busy and visiting here again you could come to my place." Shikamaru said. Temari gave a surprised look but it changed to a smile and she nodded her head.

"I'll be happy to visit your home." Temari replied Shikamaru gave a small grin.

"Write me a letter when you're free." Shikamaru said. Temari nodded her head.

"I will." She replied with a smile. The two slowly walked up to the inn. Shikamaru followed Temari to her room she was staying once they came up to the room Temari looked at Shikamaru and gave a warm smile.

"Shikamaru again thank you for a wonderful time today." Temari said. Shikamaru put a hand behind his head.

"It was nothing I enjoyed being with you." Shikamaru replied.

"We should do this again." Temari said with a bright smile Shikamaru blushed a bit and then nodded his head.

"Yeah it'll be nice to be able to walk in the park and town." Shikamaru replied Temari nodded her head with a smile.

"Hai well I need to rest up for a bit and leave for the meeting..." Temari said with a hid of sadness in her voice. Shikamaru looked at her and then he put his hand on her cheek.

"I'll come by before you have to go to the meeting." Shikamaru said. Temari looked at him and smiled Shikamaru leaned towards her and kissed her. Temari replied to the kiss Shikamaru pulled away.

"I'll see you later." Shikamaru said. Temari nodded her head. Temari walked into the room as Shikamaru left for home.

_**The End**_


End file.
